Contra Capa
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: O que sentia por Draco passava de paixão, passava de amor. Era dependência. Algo como um vício. Obsessão. Não se importava com quantas vezes ele seria pisado. Sentia como se Draco fosse seu ar e sem Draco perdia o ar, entrava em desespero, sufocava.


**N.A.: **Fanfic slash de Harry Potter, se você não gosta, passe longe, ao invés de deixar comentário mal criado. Se você gosta, vá em frente!

Universo Alternativo. Completa. One shot.

**Contra Capa**

— O senhor sabia – começou, hesitante, uma das alunas na platéia – que com o preço que o senhor pagou por seus sapatos poderia alimentar dez famílias carentes?

— Dez? – disse Draco, desinteressado, antes de puxar um trago de seu cigarro.

— Sim, monsieur. Dez.

Draco soltou a fumaça antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa e dizer:

— Com o que paguei pelos meus sapatos, mademoiselle, eu poderia alimentar _vinte_ famílias carentes.

A jovem o olhou com uma expressão escandalizada, ruborizou e abaixou os olhos para seu caderno, entre irritada e decepcionada. Então _aquele_ era o escritor que ela tanto admirava? Lentamente as mãos dos outros alunos também foram se abaixando e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala, Draco deu um sorriso de desdém e encostou-se em sua cadeira. A mulher que coordenava a entrevista – que em muito o lembrava aquela insuportável Granger que estudara com ele anos e anos atrás – o lançou um olhar fuzilador, que foi simplesmente ignorado, e disse:

— Mais alguma pergunta? – silêncio. Ninguém mais teria coragem de perguntar nada e receber mais uma resposta daquela, igual a todas que dera durante toda a entrevista. – Então dou a entrevista por encerrada. Muito obrigado, Monsieur Malfoy, pela sua presença.

Draco a olhou, pensando seriamente se dizia o que passou por sua cabeça ou se simplesmente levantava e ia embora. Preferiu a segunda opção. Ainda olhando para ela, deu de ombros – o que a deixou mais furiosa do que já estava – e levantou-se. Os alunos espalhados pelo chão da sala o olhavam entre escandalizados e admirados e Draco sabia, os segundos eram aqueles que um dia seriam como ele, que poderiam se dar ao luxo de comprar um sapato que alimentaria vinte famílias carentes, que teriam todo um império. Seriam como ele, poderiam, um dia, não fazer nada além de sentar-se em frente a um computador e escrever livros medíocres, que atrairiam adolescentes de cabeça vazia, e passar o resto da vida divertindo-se da maneira que quisessem.

Saiu da sala sem mais explicações. Seus acessores voltaram correndo para a mesa, recolhendo todas as coisas que tinha deixado ali e saindo o mais rápido que podiam. Seu empresário, Vincent Dantés, parecia mais furioso que qualquer um dos presentes naquela entrevista.

— Monsieur Malfoy! Monsieur Malfoy! – chamava, correndo atrás dele pelos corredores. Malfoy não parecia pretender parar e escutar o que Dantés tinha a lhe dizer. Entrou no elevador e a porta já fechava quando Dantés enfiou seu pé na frente, fazendo-a parar e abrir novamente, graças ao sensor. Draco fez uma expressão nada bonita e assistiu Dantés entrar no elevador com uma cara tão amigável quanto a dele. – Não adianta fazer essa cara para mim, você sabe que ela não me assusta mais.

— Pois deveria. Ainda sou eu que pago seu salário – Dantés ignorou totalmente a informação e prosseguiu com a bronca.

— Draco, como é que você espera que eu possa conseguir uma grande repecursão para você se tudo o que você faz é esnobar seus leitores, pisar em seus funcionários, humilhar os...

— Algumas pessoas gostam de ser tratadas assim, não é mesmo, Vincent? – o homem tossiu, desconcertado, e continuou.

— Mas não são todas, Draco. Aliás, a maioria prefere ser bem tratada. Principalmente o público.

— Problema delas. Enquanto estiverem comprando meus livros e falando de mim para cima e para baixo pouco importa o que pensam de mim. Eu sei que eles continuarão comprando os livros, nem que seja para achar algo para falar de mim, essas pessoas não vivem sem gente como eu. E antes que você ache que eu estou me importando com o dinheiro das vendas, dane-se. Dê para aquela menina que perguntou do preço dos meus sapatos, para que ela dê para as famílias carentes. Tenho certeza que ela vai preferir comprar o último CD dos Backstreet Boys e mais uns três livros meus ao invés de ajudar uma família carente sequer – Vincent suspirou. Aquele era Draco Malfoy e não existia nada no mundo que mudaria aquilo. Ele só se importava com seu prazer pessoal, com sua diversão, com a fama. O resto, que fosse para o inferno.

— Okay Draco. Não vou tentar mais nada. Eu sei que não há o que te convença.

— É assim que eu gosto, Vincent – disse, aproximando-se dele. – Quietinho, submisso – e passou a mão perigosamente pelo corpo de Vincent, que se afastou violentamente e disse quase num sussurro.

— Tem câmeras nestes elevadores, Draco.

— E eu com isso? Melhor ainda! Assim colocam na capa do jornal de amanhã "Draco Malfoy é Flagrado Fazendo Sexo com Seu Empresário no Elevador da Feira do Livro". Mais publicidade para mim – Vincent abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Mas não para mim, Draco. Eu tenho uma família, uma vida que depende da minha imagem. Não sou como você, que tem dinheiro para viver sem fazer nada pelo resto da vida.

— Tanto me importa... – disse ironicamente.

— Eu realmente desisti de você.

— Vou dispensar o motorista e os empregados hoje à noite... Vamos lá para casa comigo.

— Draco, eu...

— Pode deixar que com a sua esposa eu me arranjo. Te espero no carro.

O elevador chegou no térreo e Draco saiu sem dar explicações. Vincent nunca conseguia fugir dele. Nunca. Apertou o botão para subir novamente, tinha que coordenar os acessores antes de liberá-los. E depois... Depois iria para a mansão de Draco Malfoy.

Vincent já estava acordado há muito. Apoiado em seus cotovelos observava o sono de Draco e se admirava em como conseguia ser perfeitamente belo mesmo àquela hora da manhã. No chão o celular de Vincent começou a tocar. Levantou apressado da cama, com medo de incomodar o sono de Draco, e começou a procurar sua calça no meio das roupas jogadas pelo chão. Atendeu olhando para Draco, esperando que já estivesse acordado e de cara feia, mas parecia sequer ter se virado na cama.

— Alô?

_— Vincent, _onde é que você está?

_— Ahn, et... _Na casa do_ monsieur Malfoy, chérie. _Eu tive que trabalhar com ele de noite.

_— Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Malfoy. __TOUJOURS monsieur Malfoy. Au revoir, Vincent! _

Evidentemente Draco nada tinha dito a esposa de Vincent e ela, mais uma vez, não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele passara a noite. Ao saber que estivera a noite toda com Malfoy se irritou. Pela cabeça dela nunca passou que Vincent pudesse ter um caso com Malfoy. Simplesmente reclamava que Vincent trabalhava demais e que dedicava muito tempo ao "desprezível Malfoy" e "se esquecia de outros clientes importantes", como ela mesma dizia.

Vincent sabia que se não retornasse a ligação sua esposa ficaria mais do que furiosa. Digitou o número de casa e, passeando nu pelo cômodo, esperava-a atender. Lançou mais um olhar a Draco, alheio a tudo na cama, antes que atendesse.

— _Allô?_

_— Chérie, c'est moi, Vincent._

_— _O que é que você quer, Vincent?

_— _Por que você se irritou tanto?

— Por que você não dá sinal de vida? Por que você passa dia e noite grudado nesse Malfoy maldito e esquece que tem família? Por que você não avisa que vai dormir fora?

— Malfoy me disse que tinha te avisado.

— Pois não avisou.

— Desculpe, _chérie_.

— Tudo bem – disse ela depois de um certo silêncio. – Eu tento me irritar mas não consigo. Eu sei que você faz isso para nos dar o padrão de vida que temos e que se você largasse esse maldito Malfoy à própria sorte não poderíamos levar a vida que levamos mais. Eu sei que você o suporta tanto quanto eu.

Vincent deu um riso confirmador em resposta. Na realidade jamais largaria Draco. Por nada nesse mundo. Nem que Draco não o pagasse nem um centavo.

— Harry Potter telefonou, Vincent.

— Sim, e o que ele queria?

— Saber se você tem ou não convite para ele na festa da editora hoje.

— A festa da editora? É claro que tenho, tenho convite para todos os meus clientes e ainda sobra.

— Ah, ótimo, então ligue para ele e diga.

— Festa da editora? – disse a voz sussurrada de Draco Malfoy ao ouvido esquerdo de Vincent, chegando perto e encostando seu corpo no dele, fazendo com que Vincent se arrepiasse com o contato do corpo quente e desse um passo rápido para frente, seguido de um sorriso nervoso e um gesto para que ele ficasse quieto.

— Si-sim, _chérie_ — disse Vincent ao telefone, tremendo um pouco a voz.

— O que foi?

— Nada, corrente de vento. Tem uma janela aberta.

— Se cuide. Inverno. Você sabe.

— _Je sais, ma chérie._

— _Donc, au revoir_. E não esqueça de ligar para o Potter.

Draco se aproximou de novo e lambia a orelha de Vincent obscenamente, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo excitado e irritado.

— Si-sim, _chérie. Au revoir_ – Vincent desligou o telefone. – Caramba, Draco eu estava falando com... – Draco não deixou Vincent terminar. Beijou-lhe sofregamente, derrubando-o na cama e passando a mão pelo seu corpo, tirando-lhe toda a ação. Assim como de repente começou, parou, rolando sobre Vincent e deitando-se ao seu lado na cama. Vincent, ainda sem ação, ficou parado como estava, olhos fixos no teto, esperando que Draco fizesse qualquer coisa, mas simplesmente disse:

— Que festa da editora?

— Ah, uma festa que a editora está promovendo para comemorar dez anos de publicações.

— Onde?

— No hotel Maison de Palais.

— E por que você não me disse nada sobre ela?

— Achei que você não ia querer ir, afinal, você odeia essas formalidades.

— Formalidade? – disse Draco num tom não muito agradável. – Ora essa, Vincent, é uma festa.

— Mas não deixa de ser uma formalidade da editora. Muitos autores só vão para prestigiá-la, porque, de fato, divertida ela não é.

— E eu com isso? Por que você não me avisou?

— Eu achei que...

— Você não achou nada, _monsieur_ Dantés. Você _ainda_ é meramente meu empresário e não tem nada do que achar. Tem é que me informar de todo e qualquer evento que esteja para acontecer e me consultar sobre a minha participação ou não. E não sair tirando conclusões com os seus achismos.

Vincent ficou de boca aberta e em silêncio alguns segundos. Draco tinha acabado de beijá-lo, provocá-lo, tinham passado a noite juntos e agora o chamava de "Monsieur Dantés" e dizia que não passava de seu empresário? Levantou-se devagar, sentando-se na cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos procurando algo para dizer que convencesse Malfoy.

— Bem, eu tenho convites ainda. Um monte, aliás. Estão todos aqui, na minha pasta, inclusive. Se você faz tanta questão — Draco continuou impassível. O olhar gelado, que tanto amedrontava a alguns, deixava Vincent visivelmente nervoso. Depois de agüentar o olhar de Draco por alguns minutos, enquanto esperava, em vão, que respondesse alguma coisa, Vincent se levantou da cama de um salto. – Okay, vou buscar – vestiu sua calça,e saiu do quarto para buscar o convite, sem camisa.

Estava histérico. Se estivesse em casa, agora, já teria quebrado metade dos vasos que encontrou em seu caminho. Era assim, passional. Deixava-se levar pelos momentos e pelos sentimentos. Na realidade Vincent detestaria admitir, e não admitia, mas era loucamente apaixonado por Draco. Amava-o mais do que amava a si mesmo, de uma maneira descontrolada. No entanto o poderoso loiro não tinha, nem de longe, o mesmo sentimento de Vincent e era por isso que Vincent jamais contaria, tinha medo da reação de Draco e achava que o largaria para sempre se ele se mostrasse apaixonado.

A vida inteira tinha sido heterossexual. Nunca tinha demonstrado sequer algum interesse em homens. Sim, achava bonitos e coisas assim, mas nunca se apaixonara, nunca sentira atração física, tanto que se casara com uma mulher e tivera filhos. Foi então que entrou numa empresa de Malfoy, encarregado da imagem pública dessa. Nos corredores viviam a falar das práticas sexuais de Draco. Todos os empregados, sem exceção, sabiam do interesse de Draco por ambos sexos, de como investia sobre os funcionários mais bonitos sem cerimônia e coisas assim.

Vincent pouco se importava com quem o famoso Draco Malfoy punha em sua cama desde que o pagasse bem. Mas, um dia, o olhar do ocioso dono da empresa que passava os dias a passear pelos corredores, sem nada fazer a não ser votar nas reuniões de diretoria, caiu sobre Vincent. Realmente Vincent era o tipo de pessoa que se olha e se deseja nu e na cama. Moreno, alto, cabelos curtos e profundos olhos azuis. Dono de um excelente corpo, sem, no entanto, ser extravagante. Malfoy o desejou no momento em que o viu e moveu céus e terras para conseguir com que Vincent, ao menos, o olhasse de outra forma que não fosse como "o chefe da empresa". E moveu planetas até que Vincent, de fato, se interessasse por ele. Depois, trabalho feito, Vincent era dele e de mais ninguém naquele mundo. Sim, Draco tinha uma certa estima por ele, tanto que o promoveu a seu empresário pessoal só para tê-lo mais perto mas, de fato, importava-se mais com o que Vincent podia lhe proporcionar em termos de prazer do que o que podia lhe proporcionar em termos afetivos.

Talvez Draco não tivesse muita noção das proporções do que estava fazendo ao conquistar Vincent. O belo moreno era totalmente apaixonado por ele. Vincent não queria que Draco soubesse, Draco fingia que não sabia o que estava escrito em cada olhar de Vincent e dia após dia o tratava como lixo. Talvez assim se desapaixonasse. A última coisa que Malfoy queria era alguém apaixonado por ele. Apesar de achar que Vincent não fosse do tipo obsessivo apaixonado preferia que o moreno apenas compartilhasse de sua cama sem nenhum sentimento. Mas se não fosse possível que se dane.

Vincent voltou para o quarto com o convite na mão, espumando de raiva e se perguntando a cada momento por que gostava daquele loiro infeliz. Mas, ao entrar e ver Draco, deitado na cama, despreocupado, os olhos fechados, um cigarro acesso na mão esquerda caída da cama, sentiu o frio que tomava conta de si toda vez que Draco se aproximava. Forçou-se a ficar irritado de novo, andou a passos largos, pisando sem cerimônia nas roupas no chão, jogou o convite em cima de Draco e disse:

— 'Tá aí!

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, deu um sorriso que desmontou Vincent e deu um trago do cigarro. A mistura de raiva e paixão em Vincent fez com que arrancasse o cigarro das mãos de Draco e tragasse com vontade. A fumaça queimou-lhe a garganta mas não se incomodou, a sensação de prazer que se seguia valia a pena. De repente foi como se a raiva passasse e restasse a paixão descontrolada.

— Desde quando você fuma, Vincent? – disse Draco enquanto Vincent apoiava o cigarro num cinzeiro.

— Desde nunca. Me deu vontade agora – inclinou-se e beijou Draco, que o puxou para cama e estrategicamente, abriu sua calça.

Já faziam mais de duas horas que a festa tinha começado mas Draco não se importava. Como diziam alguns o chique era chegar tarde. Deixou o carro com o manobrista do hotel e entrou altivo, esperando uma verdadeira comitiva de recepção e flashs em sua direção. Mas ninguém pareceu se importar com sua chegada. Os recepcionistas apenas o olharam com cara de nada e não o deixaram passara até que ele lhes desse o convite e seu nome. Irritado, Draco cruzou a distância entre a recepção e o salão esperando encontrar uma animada festa, com homens e mulheres bonitas, música boa e bebidas deliciosas. Mas viu que Vincent tinha razão. Uma música insuportavelmente lenta tocava e apenas pessoas velhas demais, no conceito de Malfoy, valsavam pelo salão. Maçante. Correu os olhos pelo salão, numa busca quase desesperado por algum conhecido. Numa mesa, num canto à direita, estavam Vincent e sua família. Draco jamais iria ali, sabia muito bem que a mulher de Vincent o odiava com todas as forças do mundo. Ao fundo, numa mesa comprida, estavam os diretores da editora. Pelo visto era o mais próximo de um amigo que Draco tinha naquela chatice que se atreviam a chamar de festa.

— Boa noite.

Os diretores olharam para Draco com visível desgosto e responderam um boa noite fraco.

— Excelente festa – disse com uma falsidade evidente no tom de voz. – De quem foi a _maravilhosa_ idéia de contratar um DJ tão _atual_?

Loucos para se verem livres de Draco os diretores responderam atravessado, o que, nem de longe, assustou o loiro, que continuou disposto a importunar a vida deles por o terem feito ir em algo tão insuportável. Os diretores não tinham culpa de nada mas já que Draco tinha que culpar alguém eles pareciam o grupo ideal. Depois de alguns minutos de comentários venenosos de Draco um diretor arriscou acalmá-lo oferecendo um lugar para ele na mesa. Draco pensou em aceitar mas ao olhar pelo salão viu Vincent sentado no discreto bar ao fundo, com uma taça na mão, olhando para ele.

— Não, não, seria um _enorme_ prazer mas acho que acabo de localizar um amigo – e deixou os diretores aliviados na mesa, em direção ao bar. – Por que você não me disse que isso era tão insuportavelmente chato, Vincent?

— Ah, eu **disse** que era insuportavelmente chato, mas _alguém_ não quis me ouvir, não é mesmo?

— Ora essa, você me disse que era uma festa e não um baile da vigésima terceira idade.

— Em teoria isso é uma festa.

— Festa de Morpheu, né? Francamente – Vincent riu da revolta de Draco enquanto um garçom chegava e deixava um drinque para ele. Draco pediu o mais caro que encontrou no cardápio.

— De qualquer modo, escute, Draco, eu nem deveria ter saído de perto de minha esposa mas tenho uma coisa séria para te falar. Já ouviu falar de Harry Potter?

— Harry Potter? – Draco forçou a memória. O nome não lhe era estranho mas agora... – Não faço a menor idéia de quem seja.

— É um dos melhores autores da editora. Antigamente era um tradutor. Diziam que ele falava tantas línguas que era capaz até de falar com as cobras – riu de sua própria piada.– Bem, ele tem um projeto que precisa ser tocado a dois, exigências, você sabe.MSE5 Mas ele queria tratar diretamente com você – Draco pensou um pouco na idéia. Esperava um velho caquético e nojento. Valeria à pena? Bem, não custava nada conversar, quem sabe algo lucrativo estivesse por vir para compensar aquela festa sem sal.

— Mande-o vir aqui. Quem sabe.

— Ok – Vincent começava a se afastar quando voltou. – Draco, eu sei que isso vai ser um pouco estranho mas tenho algo pra te dar – enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um anel de prata, em forma de serpente. Colocou o na palma da mão de Draco e continuou. – Sei que é um pouco estranho te dar um anel assim. Olhe, eu tenho um igual – e mostrou o dedo anelar da mão direita. – Use-o, se quiser. Achei que devia – e saiu novamente, sem esperar uma resposta de Draco.

Enquanto Vincent ia buscar o provável velho caquético que mais provavelmente ainda queria se aproveitar da fama e do dinheiro de Draco ele ficou atordoado, com o anel de serpente em sua mão, sem saber, ao certo, o que fazer com ele. Parecia um presente inocente mas, como dissera uma amiga de Draco em sua adolescência, não se dá um anel para qualquer um, anel simboliza compromisso. Draco não era idiota e sabia que Vincent era apaixonado por ele. Assim sendo, aquele anel também simbolizava muito mais do que um simples presente. Draco colocou o anel no dedo, meio que automaticamente; depois pensaria naquilo.

Foi então que Vincent voltou, puxando pela mão um jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos rebeldes que caíam por todos os lados sem rumo, principalmente pela testa, atrapalhando nitidamente a visão bloqueada por uns óculos redondos. Nem de longe tão alto e forte como Vincent, nem mesmo tão bonito como ele. Tinha uma expressão de "ex-menino estudioso que tinha se rebelado no meio do caminho". Não, não atraía a Draco, acostumado com homens perfeitos, mas só o fato de não ser um velho caquético como esperava Harry tinha ficado mil vezes mais interessante.

— Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy – apresentou basicamente Vincent. – Voltarei para minha mesa um pouco, minha esposa já deve estar com ciúmes de vocês. Em breve venho ver o que vocês decidiram – os dois assentiram sem muito falar e depois que Vincent voltou para sua mesa, ficaram alguns minutos olhando um para a cara do outro, sem nada dizer, até que Draco começasse.

— _Eh, bien, monsieur_ Potter, Vincent me disse que o senhor tinha um projeto que queria compartilhar comigo.

— Ah, sim – somente nessas duas palavras Draco pôde perceber que Harry Potter era o tipo de pessoa agitada e extrovertida. Sonhadora, que se jogava de cabeça em suas idéias. – É um projeto excelente e acho que o senhor é o tipo de pessoa ideal para tocá-lo comigo. Já li e analisei muito o que o senhor escreve e...

Harry Potter, acima de tudo, era insuportável. Ao menos aos olhos de Draco. Cheio de lisonjas, faria de tudo para convencer Draco a participar com ele do projeto, e Draco escutava o mais respeitosamente que conseguia àquelas idéias medíocres. Aliás, Harry Potter era um escritor medíocre. Não que Draco fosse muito mais brilhante, o próprio sabia de sua mediocridade literária, porém era naturalmente melhor do que Potter. E também era rico e podia comprar os diretores para lançar seus livros com estardalhaço e deixar todo mundo com vontade de comprar. Foi enquanto pensava nisso, e decidia como seria a melhor maneira de dispensar o projeto de Harry, que esse disse:

— Eu sinceramente preferiria tocar o projeto sozinho mas foi uma exigência da emissora que fosse a dois – Draco voltou de seu devaneio.

— Emissora? – disse com um tom de urgência na voz, de repente, voltando à terra.

— Sim, uma emissora de TV propôs o projeto. Como eu sou avoado! Estava tão empolgado com o projeto que nem contei quem o propôs – Harry contou sobre a emissora que tinha proposto, contou o horário em que pretendia passar o programa, os atores que estavam a disposição.

Draco quase foi à loucura. Era tudo e mais um pouco que queria de sua vida: seu nome como autor de uma série, com atores de primeira linha, em horário nobre e no canal mais importante da França. Por que diabos tinham proposto o projeto ao medíocre Harry Potter e não a ele, que vendia muito mais livros e era muito mais famoso? Não importava. A sorte estava batendo a sua porta. Valia a pena aturar uma mala como Harry Potter e suas idéias idiotas pelo seu nome às 10 da noite, toda sexta-feira, na televisão francesa.

— Por que não disse antes, _monsieur_ Potter? Quando começamos?

O rosto de Harry se iluminou com um sorriso. Draco Malfoy, um dos maiores autores da atualidade francesa, tinha aceitado trabalhar com ele. Era mais do que um sonho. Harry não esperava que ele aceitasse mas, ainda assim, tentou. O que custava tentar, não é mesmo? E tinha dado resultado. Era mais do que um sonho.

— Só... Precisamos assinar o contrato na emissora e começar a trabalhar – disse Harry apressado, engolindo as letras em sua afobação. Mexeu nos bolsos e tirou um pequeno cartão. – Aqui está o meu telefone, monsieur Malfoy. Me ligue assim que possível para discutirmos o projeto.

Em outra ocasião Draco Malfoy ensinaria ao cartão o caminho do lixo assim que Harry virasse as costas. Daquela vez guardaria com o maior zelo.

Uma semana depois Draco se perguntava se realmente valeria a pena. Dia após dia achava Harry Potter mais insuportável do que já tinha achado de começo. Depois de algumas conversas telefônicas, decidindo os detalhes de quando se encontrariam para começar a trabalhar e coisas assim, Draco desejava intensamente pôr fogo em Harry quando o visse. Mas ao se lembrar de seu nome no horário nobre o ânimo voltava e foi pensando nisso que pegou seu carro e partiu para o apartamento de Potter .

Parado em frente à porta ainda decidia se seria melhor ligar para Harry e mandá-lo para o inferno ou tocar a campainha e enfrentar a chatice por um pouco mais de fama. Decidiu-se pela fama. Tocou a campainha e ao cruzar a porta teve a impressão de sair de Paris no inverno e ter sido transportado para o auge do verão no Havaí. Harry Potter surgiu com um copo com uísque barato, uma blusa florida e uma calça jeans rasgada e desbotada. Os cabelos molhados jogados para trás, revelando uma cicatriz em forma de raio na qual Draco não tinha reparado, e um sorriso tão perfeitamente feliz nos lábios que deixava Malfoy louco de raiva. E um mambo. Sim, um mambo vinha do interior da casa, onde o ar condicionado devia estar ligado nos 40 graus. Draco tirou seus casacos e os colocou no lugar indicado por Harry. Seguiram para o escritório e se sentaram numa grande mesa, onde diversos papéis estavam espalhados. O calor infernal deixava Draco imensamente irritado e ver Harry voltar da cozinha com um copo de água para ele, rebolando animadamente ao som do mambo, deu-lhe ânsias de vômito.

— Então _monsieur_ Malfoy... Acho que posso te chamar de você, não é? Afinal, trabalharemos tempos e tempos juntos e...

— Não – respondeu, grosso, Draco. – Continue me chamando de _monsieur_ – Harry fez cara espantada. De fato não esperava aquela resposta mas continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Hum, ok, então. Bem, minha idéia para o começo da série, que é a base de toda ela, é o seguinte: o personagem principal, Joshua, eu te disse no telefone, bem, ele volta de sua viagem. Sua esposa foi assassinada. No enterro...

Draco foi transportado para outro lugar. A voz maçante de Harry e sua idéia idiota e insuportavelmente clichê não prenderiam sua atenção nem por decreto. A palavra enterro ecoava em sua cabeça e Draco começou a imaginar o enterro de Harry, com inúmeras pessoas chorando e fazendo o clássico escândalo, enquanto, num canto, ele e Vincent pulavam de alegria. Um padre dizia suas últimas palavras e se referia a Harry, a todo minuto, como "o mala", enquanto as pessoas aceitavam normalmente as falas do padre e choravam mais e mais. Draco ria internamente de seu devaneio até que Harry o chamou.

— Malfoy? Você escutou o que eu falei?

— Ahn? Ah, escutei, escutei – disse, voltando à terra e ainda com vontade de rir do enterro idealizado em sua mente. – Mas acho melhor primeiro definirmos os personagens e suas características do que criar a estrutura da história.

— Definir os personagens? Ora, eu já fiz tudo isso, veja – e jogou em frente a Draco diversos papéis.

Começou a ler e cada vez mais se dava conta da incompetência de Harry -, que nunca devia ter deixado de ser tradutor -, como escritor, porque criar personagens tão perfeitamente iguais, imaculados, sem defeitos, todos maravilhosamente angélicos, diferentes da realidade, era trabalho de um autor de quinta categoria. Um, é claro, era terrivelmente mal, tão mal que chegava a ser doente. Será que ninguém contou para Harry que aquilo não existia? Que todas as pessoas são feitas de bem e mal, têm suas ambições, seus podres? Pensava em como dizer aquilo a Harry delicadamente mas quando olhou para ele, balançando o corpo ao som do mambo, sentado na cadeira. Explodiu.

— Isso é um lixo, Potter. Me diz, por que é que você parou de traduzir e resolveu escrever e trazer ao mundo essa desgraça que são as coisas que você escreve? Seus personagens são todos iguais, perfeitos. Isso é um saco! Você está escrevendo para uma série que pretende chocar o público e não para a novela das oito. O público alvo desse programa são pessoas que gostam de coisas surpreendentes, não as gordas donas de casa que ficam assistindo aos seus mocinhos preferidos serem destruídos por um vilão inescrupuloso. Seja realista, Potter, não utópico, admita que o que você escreve é lixo e que só me chamou para trabalhar com você porque não sabia o que fazer com esse bando de merda que você escreveu. Quer uma série boa? Bote fogo nisso tudo e nasça de novo, com talento – e levantou-se da mesa, em direção à saída. Nenhum nome em seriado valia ter que aturar Harry Potter e o lixo que ele escrevia. Mas Potter não deixou por isso mesmo.

— Talento? TALENTO? Quem você _pensa _que é para falar de talento? Seus livros só vendem porque você COMPROU os diretores para fazerem publicidade deles e os idiotas que compram quererem comprar – Draco fingia não escutar nada que Harry falava e ia em direção a sala, decidido a ir embora e nunca mais voltar. – Você não tem talento nenhum, Malfoy, você só é um riquinho metido a besta que acha que pode pisar em todo mundo.

— E eu posso! Principalmente se for alguém tão patético quanto você, que escuta mambo, usa camisetas floridas, bebe uísque barato, acha que mora no Havaí e escreve lixo – a cada coisa que citava Draco caminhava ameaçadoramente em direção a Harry, que andava para trás. – Eu tenho duas vantagens sobre você, Potter: eu tenho talento e dinheiro. E você não tem nem um nem outro, você é apenas lixo. Um mero nada.

Harry Potter explodiu tanto quanto Draco. Disparou a dizer ofensas de baixo calão, sem ordem compreensível e sem argumentos. Draco se irritou mais do que já estava irritado. Andou a passos largos até Harry e o empurrou com violência em cima de uma poltrona, virou-se para ir embora e escutou as últimas palavras de Harry:

— E ainda por cima se acha um machão mas não passa de um viadinho que não passa um dia sem dar para o empresário.

O sangue de Draco subiu. Mataria Harry, se pudesse, naquele minuto.

— Vamos ver – o tom de voz de Draco era tão ameaçador que Harry gelou na poltrona – quem aqui – deu um passo a frente – é o viadinho – Harry encolheu-se nas almofadas.

Draco se jogou na poltrona sobre Harry. A poltrona cambaleou e caiu no chão, com os dois em cima. Harry caiu por baixo, no chão, com o peso de Draco em cima. Draco olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry. Um minuto atrás tinha decidido socar Harry Potter até deixá-lo roxo. Agora tinha mudado de idéia. Pensou um instante. Beijou-o. Harry, sem ação, ficou parado, espantado com o que Draco tinha feito. Tão do nada quanto começou parou. Levantou-se, deixando um Harry Potter atordoado no chão e pegou suas coisas. Abriu a porta do apartamento, e virou-se para dizer uma última frase para Harry.

— A propósito, você não beija bem, e essa sua calça é ridícula.

Duas semanas se passaram até que Harry Potter procurasse Draco Malfoy novamente. Duas semanas nas quais Harry quase enlouqueceu, quase esqueceu seu nome, quase esqueceu quem era. Duas semanas nas quais Harry viveu um turbilhão de sensações, dividido por seus próprios valores morais, que julgavam a homossexualidade algo sujo, e seus sentimentos, que pediam incessantemente por Draco. E não só os sentimentos, como o corpo, a alma, a mente; tudo pedia por Draco, o chão da sala, a poltrona, os lábios, a língua, a pele. Duas semanas de agonia em que Harry Potter não soube o que fazer senão pensar em Draco.

Como lhe disseram certa vez quando ele era apaixonado por Chang, "Cuidado, beijo apaixona". Apaixona. De uma maneira louca, doentia, um fogo descontrolado do qual não se pode fugir. Não adianta se esconder, não há lágrima que alivie, cama que conforte, abraço que satisfaça. Tem de ser aquele. Aquele. E foi no fogo da paixão que Harry Potter venceu seu orgulho e ligou para Draco.

— _Monsieur_ Draco Malfoy?

— _Oui_ – respondeu Draco despreocupado, olhando pela janela de uma de suas empresas – _j'écoute. Qui parle_? — silêncio se fez ao telefone. Harry Potter estava louco de insegurança, pensou em desligar mas respirou fundo e respondeu.

— Harry Potter. Liguei pra saber se você, quer dizer, o senhor, bem, se o senhor queria, se não quiser não tem problema, continuar com o projeto do seriado da emissora.

Draco ficou um tanto quanto espantado. Esperava que Harry Potter sumisse para sempre de sua vida mas, pelo visto, o feitiço tivera efeito inverso. Rodou um pouco pela sala, com a boca aberta numa expressão de divertimento, decidindo o que faria. Harry não era, propriamente, o tipo de homem que o agradava mas não podia negar que era bonito. Sem contar que o idiota beijava bem – sim, ele tinha dito o contrário somente para irritá-lo. E se Harry tinha o procurado, mesmo depois de todas as coisas que lhe tinha dito, com certeza tinha gostado do beijo e talvez quisesse mais. Quem sabe estivesse apaixonado. E homens apaixonados se mostravam excelentes amantes. Vide Vincent.

— _Monsieur_ Malfoy? – disse Harry, incomodado com a demora de Draco para responder.

— Draco, Harry, pode me chamar de Draco – disse finalmente, tomando sua decisão. – Desculpe a demora, uma secretária entrou aqui. O que dizia?

— Ah – disse Harry, visivelmente mais feliz. – Queria saber se o senho... Você gostaria de continuar o projeto da série de TV. O sen... Você sabe, exigência que seja em dupla e...

— É claro que eu quero continuar o projeto – cortou com falsa animação na voz.

— Ah! Que ótimo! Eu... Eu estava com medo que o senhor... Você estivesse chateado pelos acontecimentos aqui em casa e...

— Eu? Chateado? Ora, é claro que não Harry. Nem mesmo me lembrava disso – de fato, se Harry não tivesse ligado, Draco não se lembraria do que aconteceu.

— Mesmo? – disse Harry, cheio de ansiedade na voz – Ah, então, quando você quiser, podemos nos encontrar para continuarmos com o projeto e...

— Hoje seria ótimo, se você puder, é claro.

— É claro que eu posso – disse cheio de felicidade na voz. — Oito horas, está bom para você?

— Excelente! Agora eu tenho de desligar, Harry. Trabalho, você sabe.

— Sei, sei! Até a noite, então.

— Até.

Depois de desligar e de pegar as coisas para ir embora, já que só tinha passado na empresa para fazer média, Draco se deu conta de que tinha combinado com Vincent de passarem a noite juntos naquele dia. Paciência, desmarcaria. Draco realmente estava curioso sobre Harry Potter. Era um mala insuportável? Era, mas talvez na cama não abrisse a boca. E se abrisse Draco saberia como fazê-lo calá-la. Vincent tinha sempre, Harry Potter era novidade, e novidade é sempre mais interessante.

No minuto em que o relógio anúncio às oito horas da noite Draco finalmente resolveu se levantar do sofá e começar a se arrumar para ir para à casa de Harry. Ainda tinha, também, que avisar Vincent que o programa para a noite estava cancelado. Ainda decidindo se valia à pena sair do conforto de casa para ir se encontrar com o rei dos malas, Draco subiu para seu quarto e pegou a primeira roupa que viu no armário. Enfiou-se no banheiro e tomou um demorado banho, pesando nos prós e contras de sair no frio e deixar Vincent sem nada para fazer naquela noite e ir até o apartamento de Potter. Decidiu ir. A curiosidade falava mais alto. Sem se importar em estar impecável – Harry não merecia tanto – se arrumou. Quando finalmente estava pronto, e quase saindo de casa, lembrou-se de Vincent. Um tanto quanto a contragosto, telefonou:

— Vincent?

— Ah, Draco! _Bonsoir._ Eu já estou me arrumando para sair e...

— É sobre isso que eu quero falar, Vincent – cortou.

— Sim, diga.

— Vou ter que trabalhar essa noite e não...

— Trabalhar? – cortou, indignado. – Desde quando você trabalha, Draco?

— Desde o momento em que eu não tiro o dinheiro de uma árvore para pagar o seu salário.

— É **lógico** que você tira o dinheiro de uma árvore. As suas empresas são o que, para você, senão árvores de dinheiro? Você nem aparecer lá aparece, só é o dono e pronto, ganha dinheiro de empresas que você nem sabe o que faz.

— Pois é, resolvi ser menos ausente – disse ironicamente enquanto procurava seu perfume pelo quarto. Vincent emitiu um grunhido de insatisfação e descrença em resposta, e perguntou.

— Trabalhar em quê?

— Não é da sua conta – respondeu, seco.

— Como não? – disse, começando a se irritar – Que eu saiba quem cuida do que você faz ou deixa de fazer sou eu!

— Você é meu empresário, Vincent, não minha mãe! Não cabe a você nada mais que a parte profissional e pública de minha vida. O que eu faço no meu dia e dia, no que eu trabalho e na casa de quem eu trabalho, são problemas meus, nada que interesse a um mero subordinado.

— Na casa de quem! – Vincent gravou aquela informação muito bem. – Eu não acredito que você está indo para a casa _daquele_ Potter.

— E se estiver indo? O que um empregado como você vai fazer?

— Draco, você me disse que o achava um mala insuportável, que o odiava, e que nunca mais voltaria lá. Como é que agora você está deixando de passar a noite **comigo** para ir para a casa _dele_?

— _Monsieur_ Dantés, recolha-se a seu lugar de mero empregado meu que você é e pare de se intrometer na minha vida pessoal – pela primeira vez Vincent não abaixou a cabeça para Draco.

— EU faço parte de sua vida pessoal, Draco!

— Você apenas compartilha da mesma cama que eu às vezes. Isso não faz de você parte integrante de minha vida pessoal.

— O que eu sou para você, Draco, um garoto de programa?

— Algo como – respondeu, desinteressado, olhando na agenda o endereço de Harry e pegando a chave do carro –, visto que você não é nada mais sério para mim do que um simples sexo ocasional.

Vincent ficou em silêncio, escandalizado. Sexo ocasional? Garoto de programa? Mero empregado? Era aquela a importância que tinha na vida de Draco? Que soubesse não fora ele que se interessara por Draco e sim Draco por ele. Draco fizera os diabos para tê-lo e agora o tratava assim?

— Boa noite, Vincent. Sinto muito em não poder te ver essa noite. O trabalho em primeiro lugar, você sabe. Mande um beijo para sua esposa. Boa noite – e desligou, deixando do outro lado da linha um Vincent à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Onze da noite. E nada de Draco Malfoy. Harry estava uma pilha de nervos, passeava pela casa a passos largos, olhando cada detalhe para ter certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito. Checou o uísque, dessa vez de qualidade, e se certificou de que não haveria mambo ou qualquer tipo de música dançante. Também esqueceu as roupas floridas no fundo do armário e deixou o ar condicionado numa temperatura amena. Espalhou os papéis com as anotações sobre a série de TV em cima da mesa, para dar a impressão de que trabalhava despreocupado antes da chegada de Draco. Se é que viria. De cinco em cinco minutos voltava ao banheiro para dar uma olhada na aparência no espelho. Ansioso, cada vez que passava pela mesa onde se encontrava o uísque, bebia uma dose, e àquela altura boa parte da bebida já tinha se ido e Harry estava num misto de tonto e eufórico. Euforia a qual tentava aliviar, em vão, tomando mais uísque.

Às onze e alguma coisa a campainha tocou. Harry correu para atender, entre passos tropeçados e cambaleantes. Parou em frente à porta e ia abrir quando decidiu dar mais uma olhada na aparência no espelho. Achou que os óculos o enfeiavam e os tirou, enfiando no bolso do casaco, enquanto voltava para a sala, completamente tonto e sem enxergar muito bem o caminho embaçado. Abriu a porta sem nem verificar quem era. Deu de cara com Draco Malfoy com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto que o olhou de cima abaixo, e de baixo para cima, antes de olhar para o rosto de Harry sem nenhuma expressão, nem de aprovação, nem de crítica.

— Boa noite,_ Monsieur_ Potter. Perdoe meu atraso. Podemos ir logo ao trabalho?

_Monsieur_ Potter? Pensou Harry. O que aconteceu com o "Harry" que o próprio Draco tinha começado a chamá-lo naquele mesmo dia no telefone? Apoiado na porta, mais tonto do que tinha percebido que estava até então, Harry deu um sorriso engraçado e fez sinal para Draco entrar. O loiro atravessou a casa sem esperar por Harry e foi diretamente para o escritório, enquanto fechava a porta e se perguntava se não tinha fantasiado demais sobre a noite que eles poderiam ter, já que Draco, ou seria _Monsieur_ Malfoy, o tinha tratado tão profissionalmente. Graças a grande quantidade de álcool em seu sangue Harry tomou a decisão de que se Draco não fizesse nada ele faria.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa do escritório, olhando os papéis. Draco conversava de maneira totalmente profissional. Harry não escutava nada, sem contar que mal enxergava onde estavam os papéis e que todos giravam. Tirou discretamente os óculos do bolso e os colocou, era impossível não enxergar direito e, ainda por cima, ver tudo girando.

— Este personagem – disse Draco, apontando para um papel na mesa – deve ter a história mais bem trabalhada, Monsieur, ele é muito bidimensional, pessoas como ele não existem, você não acha? – e, apoiando o braço na mesa e a cabeça na mão, olhou para Harry. Há muito Draco tinha percebido o quão "alterado" Harry estava e se divertia falando palavras complicadas e raciocínios longos sobre os personagens para ele que, com a mente lenta graças à bebida, seria incapaz de acompanhar. Também tinha decidido, no momento que viu o quanto tinha se produzido e também produzido a casa, não tomaria nenhuma atitude. Deixaria que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ou que o uísque o fizesse.

— Ahn... – disse Harry, tentando descobrir de qual personagem Draco falava. – Sim! Concordo plenamente. No entanto eu acho que... Ahn...

— Ótimo! – cortou Draco. – Posso modificá-lo a minha maneira, então, _Monsieur_ Potter?

— Pode, pode – disse Harry, pouco se importando com o personagem. – Ahn e... É... Pare de me chamar de _Monsieur_, Draco, me chame de Harry.

— Não – disse grosso e, com um gesto exagerado, voltando para os papéis. – Estamos trabalhando, _Monsieur_, temos que nos tratar como profissionais.

— Mas...

— Como eu dizia, essa mulher aqui, Josephine, no entanto, eu achei excelente. Não temos nada que mudar nela e...

— Draco – cortou Harry em voz bem alta.

— _Monsieur_ Malfoy, Potter, monsi...

— Cale a boca, Draco – Malfoy ficou, de fato, espantado, mas estava adorando a mudança de atitude de Harry, pelo visto em pouco tempo poderia parar de fingir que estava interessado por aquele monte de personagens chatos e se divertir.

— Como? – respondeu Draco se fazendo de desentendido.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não te chamei aqui para isso.

— Não chamou? Mas eu achei que...

Draco não pôde terminar a frase, Harry se precipitou e afogou-o com um beijo ansioso e violento. Draco deu graças a Deus. Finalmente a diversão. Os papéis sobre a mesa foram substituídos pelos corpos descontrolados dos dois, que se beijavam sofregamente, enquanto as roupas se transformavam em tapetes pelo chão do escritório e os pescoços ficavam marcados pelos dentes e as costas pelas unhas. Os cabelos perfeitamente penteados entravam em desalinho enquanto as mãos invadiam os fios e os puxavam, para depois escorregarem por todo o corpo. Um anel em forma de serpente foi retirado dos dedos de Draco por Harry obscenamente e jogado ao chão junto com as roupas. Não havia mais nada entre eles, nada que atrapalhasse o prazer de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Tudo que Draco tinha imaginado de Harry tinha se mostrado verdade. E o que era melhor, tinha ultrapassado as expectativas. Malfoy estava no paraíso, ou além dele. Não conseguia mais passar um dia sem ver Harry, que agora tinha passado a freqüentar as empresas de Draco para trabalhar na série de TV e para, eventualmente, se encontrar com o acionista majoritário em longas reuniões nos escritórios da presidência ou em corredores esquecidos pelos andares do prédio.

Vincent tinha notado a mudança. Não, não tinha certeza, mas cada vez mais Draco o tratava como um mero contratado da empresa. Raras vezes em que os dois tinham um encontro mais íntimo como antigamente e, se aconteciam, era porque Vincent os fizera acontecer. Porque Vincent marcou. Porque Vincent prensou Draco conta à parede o beijou. Porque Vincent apareceu de madrugada na cama de Draco. Nunca mais Draco atacou Vincent no elevador correndo o risco de ser flagrado pelas câmeras. Nunca mais Draco "se virou" com a esposa de Vincent. E isso o estava deixando louco.

O que Vincent Dantés sentia por Draco passava de paixão, passava de amor. Era dependência. Algo como um vício. Obsessão. Desde o dia em que pela primeira vez ficara com Draco já não imaginava mais sua vida sem o loiro. Não se importava com quantas vezes ele seria pisado nem com quantas vezes Draco o chamaria de 'mero empregado'. Valia o preço. Vincent sentia como se Draco fosse seu ar e sem Draco perdia o ar, entrava em desespero, sufocava. E então surgiu Harry Potter para partilhar desse ar. Vincent sentia como se morresse, num misto de ódio, tristeza, ciúme, medo e desespero. Era Draco ou ninguém. Não lhe importavam família, amigos, emprego. Se naquele momento Draco lhe pedisse para largar tudo aquilo e ir morar com ele nos confins do mundo ele iria, desde que estivesse com Draco. Ele não precisava que o amassem, amaria por dois, só precisava ter Draco com ele, só precisava que Draco estivesse com ele, e a única coisa que ele queria não tinha mais.

E assim tudo ficou por um mês. Um mês de desespero de Vincent, um mês de diversão de Draco Malfoy, um mês de plena felicidade de Harry Potter.

Quatro da manhã. Que tipo de pessoa liga as quatro da manhã? Era o que se perguntava Draco ao ser acordado pelo telefone. Tinha acabado de deitar e mal fechou os olhos o telefone tocou. Atendeu, voltou para baixo das cobertas e, com a voz mole e irritada de quem acaba de acordar, disse:

— Alô?

— Alô? Draco? Sou eu, Vincent e...

— Vincent, são quatro da manhã o que diabos você quer que não pode esperar até amanhã?

— Não, não. Não é isso, é que você sumiu a noite inteira e...

— Eu sei que eu sumi – cortou.

— E, bem, só por curiosidade, onde você estava? Eu sei que não é da minha conta e...

— Ainda bem que você sabe que não é da sua conta, Vincent, porque eu não vou responder – fez-se um pequeno silêncio cortado apenas pela respiração forte de Vincent, antes que este voltasse a falar.

— Bem, não importa, de qualquer modo.

— Ainda bem que não importa. Posso desligar e ir dormir agora?

— Não! – disse rápido Vincent. – Não, Draco, espere, eu... – estava enrolado e hesitava em dizer para que tinha ligado.

— O que você quer, Vincent? – disse Draco quase num tom de súplica, como quem diz "me deixe dormir".

— Eu estou aqui no portão de sua casa e...

— O quê! – cortou num tom de surpresa, dissipando o que ainda restava de sono, e se inclinou até a janela sobre a cama para olhar entre as frestas da cortina. Nevava. Perto do portão, enfiado em sabe-se lá quantos casacos marcados pelos flocos brancos da neve, estava Vincent, encolhido como quem treme de frio. – O que é que você estava fazendo no portão da minha casa, às quatro da manhã, nesse fio de rachar e embaixo de neve, ainda por cima?

— Então, Draco, é que... Eu...

— Para de enrolar e fala logo, Vincent, porque eu quero dormir.

— Eu... Larguei minha esposa. Pronto, falei. Contei tudo para ela, da gente. Ela ficou possessa, me expulsou de casa, eu não tinha para onde ir, e vim para cá.

— Às quatro da manhã? – Draco parecia se importar muito mais com o horário do que com todo o drama de Vincent.

— É, oras. Na realidade foi mais cedo mas... – disse decepcionado, como se esperasse que Draco abrisse o portão instantaneamente e o recebesse com um beijo caloroso.

— O que diabos aconteceu às quatro da manhã para você contar para sua esposa que é bissexual e que tem um caso com o chefe?

— Eu... Ah, Draco, abre o portão pra mim e deixa eu entrar que eu te conto aí dentro. Está frio aqui fora e...

— ...Você não tem para onde ir – completou Draco. – Bem, Vincent, agora você tem para onde ir.

— Ah, obrigado, Draco. Abre o portão, então.

— Não, não, Vincent. Você não vai ficar aqui em casa. Eu tenho um dia cheio amanhã e sei que se você entrar eu não vou dormir o resto da noite, afinal, com você por perto é impossível dormir. Pegue um táxi e vá para algum hotel, pode colocar na conta da empresa que eu pago. Boa noite, agora, Vincent.

— Mas Draco... – começou num tom desesperado.

— E, Vincent, aproveita que você está acordado e coloque na sua agenda que tem uma reunião com o diretor de programação daquele canal de TV que encomendou a série depois de amanhã à tarde. _Monsieur Potter et moi _terminamos o primeiro capítulo e a estrutura da série e ela deve ser apresentada para aprovação. Boa noite agora – e desligou, deixando um Vincent perplexo no portão de sua casa.

Harry estava atrasadíssimo para a reunião e desde que colocara os pés no saguão do prédio onde funcionava a empresa de Draco corria afobado, tentando não derrubar as folhas que carregava nos braços. Entrou no elevador, apertou o último andar e enquanto subia tentava colocar em ordem as folhas que simplesmente tinha juntado pelo escritório sem se importar com o que vinha antes ou depois. Assim que o elevador abriu as portas Harry saiu correndo, sem nem parar para olhar se ele, de fato, estava no andar certo. Mas, assim que saiu, deu de frente com alguém, espalhando todas folhas.

— Desculpe – disse, abaixando-se para juntar as folhas.

— Desculpe-me você – disse o estranho, ajudando-o a pegar as folhas. Harry reconheceu a voz e olhou para cima para ver se estava certo.

— Vincent? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Vincent, ao se dar conta de que se tratava de Harry, fechou a cara.

— Por acaso eu trabalho aqui. Eu é que deveria te perguntar o que _você_ está fazendo aqui.

— Ah! É verdade. Desculpe – disse Harry, apressado, pegando da mão de Vincent as folhas que tinha recolhido. – Eu estou aqui para a reunião que, aliás, pra que lado é?

— Você vai participar da reunião? – disse num tom claramente desgostoso.

— Ahn... É... – Harry parecia um pouco confuso com a hostilidade de Vincent, que sempre o tinha tratado muito bem. – Bem, é claro, né? Afinal de contas o projeto foi proposto a mim, não é mesmo? E eu faço parte dele.

— Ah, é. Esqueci dessa parte. De qualquer modo, a reunião não é aqui. É no último andar e eu estava indo para lá. Pode ir comigo, se quiser.

— Eu sei que é no último andar – disse apressado. – Devo ter descido antes sem perceber e...

— Certo, certo – interrompeu Vincent, visivelmente irritado. – Vamos, então?

— Vamos, vamos – respondeu Harry, ajustando os óculos tortos com a mão. Foi então que Vincent notou um discreto anel de prata em forma de serpente em um dos dedos de Harry.

— Onde você arrumou este anel? – perguntou tão grosseiramente que intimidou Harry.

— Anel? Eu... Ah... – Harry olhou para o anel em seu dedo por um instante, perguntado-se se deveria dizer a verdade ou inventar qualquer outra coisa para Vincent. – Ah! Esse anel não é meu. É do Draco. Numa das últimas vezes que ele foi lá em casa ele tomou um pouco de chuva do estacionamento até em casa e me pediu para tomar um banho lá, aí ele acabou tirando o anel para não estragar e...

— Prata não estraga com água – cortou.

— Eu sei que não mas convenhamos que tomar banho de anel é bem incômodo, não é? – e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

— Seu prédio não tem estacionamento não?

— Tem, oras. É óbvio que...

— E por que Draco deixou o carro num estacionamento tão longe de sua casa que ele ficou tão molhado que precisou tomar um banho?

Harry ficou em silêncio em segundo, procurando uma resposta convincente. Aquela breve hesitação foi o suficiente para que Vincent tivesse o que ele desconfiava confirmado, Ainda assim, Harry continuou.

— No meu prédio só podem estacionar moradores e...

— Não me importa, de qualquer modo, _Monsieur Potter_ – o repentino tratamento formal de Vincent espantou Harry, que desde que começou a trabalhar com Vincent nunca tinha sido chamado assim por ele. – Vamos logo que estamos atrasados para a reunião.

Os dois adentraram o elevador sem se falar. O clima estava pesado. Vincent sentia que poderia matar Harry Potter naquele momento. Harry não entendia nada mas podia captar no ar todo o ódio que Vincent estava sentindo. Jamais, desde que conhecera Vincent e Draco, imaginou que pudessem ter alguma coisa. Mas ali dentro do elevador, depois de tudo aquilo, aquela idéia não deixava sua cabeça. Olhou discretamente as mãos de Vincent. Na mão esquerda uma fina aliança de ouro. Ah, então ele era casado. Besteira. Mas ainda assim, decidiu olhar a mão direita, o anel de prata em forma de serpente brilhou na mão de Vincent, e então Harry teve certeza.

Apressou-se a entrar na sala de reuniões quando chegaram no andar. Vincent tremia de ódio. Nem por um momento cogitou a possibilidade da história de Harry ser verdadeira, conseguia sentir em cada vírgula das frases do moreno a mentira. E se ainda tinha alguma dúvida o abandonou ao ver Draco abraçar Harry quando ele entrou na sala de reuniões e dar-lhe um discreto beijo no rosto, quase nos lábios na frente dos diretores do canal de televisão, sem se importar com o que poderiam falar. Harry lhe falou algo no ouvido e apontou o anel. Vincent quis morrer ao ouvir Draco rir baixo e dizer outra coisa no ouvido de Harry em resposta. Os dois se sentaram à mesa e Harry continuava com o anel. Talvez as piores horas da vida de Vincent foram aqueles momentos naquela sala de reuniões, quando tinha que agir normalmente e profissionalmente, com Draco ao seu lado, porém muito mais perto de Harry, do outro lado da mesa, e aquele anel brilhando a cada movimento de Harry Potter. Anel que Vincent tinha dado **a Draco**, como um sinal de compromisso, e que Draco, sem cerimônias, tinha largado com se não **dado** a Harry Potter.

Ao fim da reunião Harry e Draco esbanjavam alegria. A série tinha sido aprovada pela emissora, em horário nobre, com os melhores atores da televisão francesa. O salário dos dois, por escreverem um capítulo semanalmente, era astronômico, sem contar no valor pago pela compra dos direitos. A única pessoa que não parecia feliz com tudo aquilo era Vincent, que saiu voando da sala de reuniões em direção ao elevador, sem sequer cumprimentar os diretores.

— Vincent! – chamou Draco da porta da sala. Vincent se voltou a contragosto. – Vamos celebrar, Vincent! Se não fosse você me apresentar Harry nada disso teria sido possível!

Obrigado por me lembrar que fui eu quem apresentei vocês dois. Pensou Vincent.

— Você faz parte desta vitória, Vincent! Hoje à noite. Onze horas. Lá em casa. Nós três. Vamos celebrar! – disse Draco, animado, voltando para a sala de reuniões.

Vincent olhou para Harry. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo somente se olhando. Harry teve medo, Vincent teve ódio. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a abrir a boca. E antes que a situação se tornasse insustentável o elevador chegou, Vincent entrou com um último olhar de profundo ódio para Harry.

Parado à porta da casa de Draco, Vincent se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali. Quando tinha perdido a tal ponto o amor próprio? Quando tinha começado a gostar de sofrer? Talvez uma vontade de chutar o balde de uma vez só. Talvez um instinto masoquista maluco. Sabia que pior seria se não fosse e, por isso, ali estava. Já era mais de uma da manhã. Atrasado estava porque ficara horas em frente ao espelho decidindo se ia ou não. Por fim ali estava. Tocou a campainha e ninguém respondeu. Viu as luzes acessas na sala. Tentou de novo. Nada. Empurrou o portão e abriu sem dificuldade. Caminhou até porta, hesitando a cada passo. Por fim tocou a campainha. Música alta tocava lá dentro, um tipo de rock, nunca fora bom com música. Escutou risadas, então passos desregulares. Draco abriu a porta com força, escorregou com suas meias no piso liso do chão e se apoiou na porta com um sorriso enorme. Estava sem camisa, apenas de calça jeans rasgada, do tipo que Vincent nunca tinha o visto usar, e com os cabelos totalmente despenteados. O sorriso desmontou Vincent. Foi como se tudo que sentia por Draco tivesse voltado, como se Harry nunca tivesse existido. Reparou bem no olhar de Draco. Estava bêbado. Evidente. Lá dentro Vincent conseguia ver a mão de Harry no sofá segurando um cigarro e os pés descalços caindo pelo braço do sofá. Ele estava deitado. Entrou um pouco hesitante. Draco fechou a porta com força e, deslizando pelo piso, deu a volta em Vincent, prensou-o contra a parede e o beijou.

Vincent ficou sem ação. Aquela era a última atitude que esperava de Draco naquele momento. Pensou em repeli-lo mas acabou por se entregar. Talvez aquele fosse o melhor beijo da vida de Vincent, assim, de surpresa. Escutou a risada de Harry no sofá e separou-se de Draco. Assistia o beijo do sofá com um olhar claramente divertido. Draco o puxou pela mão e o jogou no tapete ao pé do sofá. Várias garrafas vazias de champagne rolavam pelo chão. Harry estendeu o braço para a cabeça de Vincent e o beijou com violência. Sim. _Aquilo_ ele não esperava. O que diabos estava acontecendo? O que tinha acontecido com aqueles dois? Por que ele estava aceitando tudo aquilo? Por que Harry não tinha reclamado ao vê-lo beijando Draco? Por que Harry o tinha beijado? Por que beijava Harry sem protestar? Harry o soltou e se sentou no sofá, com movimentos descordenados e nítidos de quem estava bêbado. Aliás, Harry estava, evidentemente, duas vezes mais bêbado que Draco e com certeza não se lembraria de nada daquilo no dia seguinte.

Draco surgiu sabe-se lá de onde com uma taça de champagne que enfiou na mão de Vincent. Tomado pela situação, Vincent tomou todo o líquido de uma vez só. Draco encheu novamente a taça e Vincent tomou na mesma velocidade. Draco riu, empurrando Vincent no chão e começando a beijá-lo no pescoço. Harry pareceu se interessar pela brincadeira e começou a beijar o outro lado do pescoço de Vincent.

Não se lembra quando perdeu sua camiseta, nem como sua calça foi parar em cima do sofá. Só se deu conta disso quando viu Harry beijando sua barriga e deixando marcas por toda ela. Paraíso. Era neste lugar que Vincent estava, paraíso. Esquecera a razão, deixava-se levar pelas sensações.

Harry voltara a beijá-lo. Que beijo era aquele? Vincent se sentia beijado como se aquele fosse o último beijo de sua vida. Draco invadiu o beijo. Harry saiu. Deus! O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Vincent ainda não tinha assimilado. Mais champagne. Champagne derramado em sua boca, em seu corpo, sorvido pelas bocas e línguas que passeavam por seu corpo. As três línguas se encontraram novamente, num beijo maluco. As mãos de Harry se mostraram mais experientes do que Vincent jamais imaginou e ao toque ele jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se perder naquela sensação. Os dois voltaram a beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo, as três línguas em sintonia, e então Vincent sentiu sua língua se desprender das outras. Harry e Draco começaram a se beijar. Vincent esperou que retornassem mas não houve retorno, os dois se encontraram com o chão e passaram a se beijar loucamente. Vincent sequer cogitou a hipótese de se juntar a eles, como Harry tinha feito. Não! Ele _jamais_ se uniria por vontade própria com aqueles dois. Vincent viu que tinha sobrado. Mais uma vez. E o que era pior, tinham-no feito fazer parte novamente, para então chutá-lo outra vez. Era muita humilhação. Foi então que todo seu prazer, toda a loucura que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo, tudo isso sumiu e o ódio voltou.

Ainda movido pela adrenalina que corria em seu sangue, levantou-se. A bebida tinha subido e ele se sentiu tonto. Olhou os dois no chão e pensou mais uma vez em se juntar a eles. Não. Não se humilharia a tal ponto. Sentiu ódio novamente. Tanto ódio quanto jamais tinha sentido na sua vida. Saiu da sala. Nenhum dos dois no chão notou. Subiu as escadas até o quarto de Draco. Olhou a cama onde tantas vezes tinha se deitado, o chão onde suas roupas tantas vezes serviram de tapete. Ódio. Mais ódio. Ódio que se multiplicava. Mexeu nos armários, revirou as roupas, achou o que queria. Desceu.

Os dois estavam como Vincent os tinha deixado. Apontou para Harry. Atirou. Sangue. Gritos. Draco partiu para cima dele. Vincent apontou a arma para Draco. Draco se afastou. Vincent deu meia volta. Olhou novamente para Draco. Ódio, tanto ódio. Como era idiota! Tinha perdido Draco para sempre. A pessoa que mais amava no mundo, tinha perdido. Apontou a arma para si mesmo. Atirou.

— Boa tarde. Qual é o seu nome?

— Thomas Verdin.

— Desde quando você é contratado? Nunca te vi aqui na empresa.

— Ah, eu fui contratado para substituir o_ Monsieur_ Dantés. Tão triste o que aconteceu com ele, não é?

— Ah, pois é, uma fatalidade. Dizem que ele tinha grandes problemas psiquiátricos. Não sei, minhas relações com ele eram estritamente profissionais, não tenho como saber.

— Dizem tanta coisa dessa história, _Monsieur._

— Mas não importam o que dizem. Vim conversar com você porque, bem, você sabe que Vincent Dantés também era meu empresário pessoal, não sabe?

— Sei sim, senhor.

— Desde que ele morreu fiquei sem ninguém para fazer o serviço dele. Não sabia de sua contratação mas muito já tinha ouvido falar de sua competência. Você gostaria de ocupar o cargo dele?

— Ah, seria uma honra, _Monsieur_!

— Então apareça na minha casa, hoje, às oito, para uma entrevista mais apurada. Eu sei que é um tanto quanto não usual mas você sabe como eu sou ocupado...

— Muito obrigado, senhor, e pode ter certeza de que estarei lá.

Thomas Verdin se afastou e Draco Malfoy ficou a contemplar a beleza do jovem. Seria uma conquista fácil. Tão fácil quanto Vincent Dantés.

* * *


End file.
